


Movie Date

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Making plans sometimes isn’t very easy.<br/>Disclaimer:  Not mine, not mine, not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Date

“What about this movie?” Daphne showed Niles the newspaper. 

Niles pursed his mouth. “Hmmm. It doesn’t necessarily have a cultural aspect, does it?”

“Well, no,” Daphne agreed, “unless you consider men being painted blue culture.” She and Niles exchanged looks. “No,” she said, shaking her head. 

“No,” Niles said. “Ooh! What about this one?” He pointed to an advertisement. 

Daphne read aloud, “‘A cultural delight.’ Oh, that sounds like a winner.” 

Niles pulled back slightly, raising his eyebrows at Daphne. “That’s sarcasm.” 

“I don’t really want to sit through two-and-a-half hours of,” she sucked air through her teeth, “‘The life and times of a Scandinavian yak breeder.’” 

“Are you sure?” 

Daphne met his eyes. “Positive.” 

Niles opened his mouth, as if to argue, then sighed. “All right. You choose the movie. I’ll pick the restaurant.” He added at the same time Daphne did, “No clams.”

**Author's Note:**

> From Classics_Lover: Niles/Daphne, Dinner and a Movie.


End file.
